The use of software containers provides several advantages when developing and deploying software applications. Containers provide software developers and users with a high level of abstraction. In other words, containers provide software functionality that can be neatly packaged and delivered while hiding significant implementation complexity. As an example, container packaging is often used to develop and deploy modular units of “pluggable” software functionality known as controls. In spite of these advantages, the design, construction, and deployment of containers at runtime have been a complex process, requiring software developers to have a large skill set.